powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 14: The Foreign Samurai
is the fourteenth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Ryunosuke is placed in charge of a foreigner inspired by the Shinkenger to become a samurai. Plot Ryunosuke is having a good day when he meets a man named Mister Brown. Mister Brown was one of the innocent bystanders poisoned by Yamiororo during his battle with the Shinkengers. After seeing the Shinkengers transform and rescue the city, Mister Brown dubs himself their number one fan and begs to be taught the ways of Bushidō. The group decides to have Ryunosuke run Mister Brown through a grueling training regimen, hoping that Mister Brown will quit out of frustration. Ryunosuke feels guilty about the deliberate intent, deciding to encourage him not to give up. Mister Brown, feeling that he is learning well, is so encouraged by his supposed progress that he places himself in harm's way when the other Shinkengers take on the Ayakashi Hachouchin. Hachouchin is on the brink of defeating the Shinkengers when he retreats, needing to rehydrate. Later, when Mister Brown meets up with Ryunosuke for his next training session, Ryunosuke tells him that he cannot train Mister Brown anymore and leaves. Mister Brown misinterprets Ryunosuke's words, thinking that he has mastered his training, and joins the Shinkengers as they prepare to confront Hachouchin the next day. After Hachounin's sucker punch nearly kills Mister Brown, Shinken Blue launches the first assault against Hachouchin, and the other Shinkengers follow suit before Hachouchin takes all five down easily. Mister Brown implores the Shinkengers to keep fighting, which revitalizes their fighting spirit. Shinken Red hands off the Rekka Daizanto Oozutsu Mode to Shinken Blue, who, alongside Mister Brown, uses the Kajiki Five Rings Bullet to destroy Hachouchin's first life with Tenku-Shinkenoh destroying the Ayakashi for good. Afterwards, Mister Brown announces that he is returning to his home country to teach Bushidō to his fellow citizens, and Ryunosuke and the other Shinkengers wish him good luck. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen No Mai), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Mizu No Maki), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu No Mai), Kajiki (Ozutsu Mode), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Kajiki Gorindan), Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Key Title Kanji': 異 (Strange; this kanji is generally used in conjunction to terms regarding foreigners in Japanese, such as "ikoku" or "foreign country") *Richard Brown states at one point "Let's Bushido!" out of context to a confused Ryunosuke; this line is actually part of [[Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (song)|the Shinkenger theme song]]. *This episode was never adapted in Power Rangers Samurai and including the previous episode. Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Act 13: The Heavy Cries, Act 14: The Foreign Samurai, Act 15: The Imposter and Real Deal's Arrest and Act 16: The Power of Kuroko. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes